The Organic Synthesis Core will be responsible for the synthesis of all the commercially unavailable substrates, probes, labeled compounds, and inhibitors for all the projects in this program project. The synthetic work will include the preparation and characterization of individual organic molecules and the construction of small molecule and constrained peptide libraries. The libraries will be designed for use in initial inhibitor screens as well as for the subsequent optimization of inhibitor leads.